


What we created in wood shop

by Bonappetitti



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonappetitti/pseuds/Bonappetitti
Summary: Claire has recently moved to New Jersey in her last year of high school were she meets Brad Leone and things change. They create a friendship that grows into a stronger with each day. They come together to create a project for wood shop but soon they create a senior year they will never forget.
Relationships: Brad Leone & Claire Saffitz, Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Kudos: 18





	1. First Day of Class

**Author's Note:**

> We do not talk about this, I have never done this before and there is some shame that I have created this but still there is nothing else to do.
> 
> So yes, we do not talk about this, this is a safe space. This is my first fic so please be nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Claire's First day and she meets a cool guy named Brad.

Claire was sad to be leaving her life that she has known all her life in St. Louis but when her father got an opportunity in New Jersey how could she object. She was unsure how she would do in a new school where the teachers did not know her through her siblings and she had no idea of the concept of making new friends. She was transferring in the middle of the semester, people already had their groups and trying to get into one would be challenging. But making friends would have to wait, she was focusing on her grades. She was determined to get into Harvard to follow the legacy of her sisters. Claire thought to herself ‘I can not be the only Saffitz to not get in, the family would never let it go’. She is Claire Fucking Saffitz she will be fine as long as she can get into Home Economics because if she can bake for a grade she will be happy.

  
When Claire arrived for her first day at Wallkill Valley Regional High School she was unsure what to expect. Claire went to the office to have her meeting determining her schedule and that is when she saw it. She was still in AP courses but she didn’t see Home Economics instead she saw woodshop. She had no idea what she would do in there, like how was wood shop was going to help her. She did like to work with her hands, she wasn’t going to get anywhere with being sad about being in this class. She was going to make the best of it who knows maybe one day she would need to make a table and she will be able to do it. But she would give it a shot because if she has no choice she will do it to the best out of everyone in the class. After the meeting with the school counselor she was introduced to a student that would show her around. She looked up to see a boy towering over her in crocs, jeans and a flannel but when she got up to his eyes she could not look away. The blue in his eyes were mesmerizing and when he smiled it was almost impossible to not smile to the same extent when looking at him. The figure says “ Oh hey there, I am Brad and I will be showing you around these humble grounds”

  
He shakes Claire’s hand and his hand encompasses her hand so easy they were massive compared to hers. Claire focuses back on what is happening and how she hasn’t said anything or let go of Brad’s hand. Claire introduces herself and focuses on the tour Brad is giving her. Brad shows her toward the cafeteria saying “The food isn’t great but with a little bit of Sumac anything tastes better. Find me at lunch and I will show you the wonders of Sumac”.

  
“I bring my lunch so I should be alright, but what is sumac?” Claire asked.

  
“Sumac is the best thing in the world! It is like a powder that adds a lemony or tart taste to the food”

  
“How did you even find out about Sumac like all things to add to food?”

  
“I like to cook and it is fun to try new things, that is why you will be trying it today. If you do not find me I will find you”

  
Claire thinks to herself ‘how could anyone miss him he is over six foot’

  
As they continue their tour they go to the library and her first class. Brad is meant to pick her up from each class and personally show her where they are. Claire finds this unneeded but it would be better than trying to find the classes on her own. He drops her off at her first class long after class has begun, but they have excuses as it is her first day after all, she has no idea where she is going. It usually would bother her that she was missing so much class. She didn’t want to get behind but she was having so much fun with Brad seeing where certain groups hang out and what places to avoid because they were known to be hook up spots for couples. Having Brad show her around was really entertaining because not only was Brad funny but he seemed so easy to talk to. There was no judgement in his voice, the conversation was naturally flowing, there was no awkward silence. It did help that his brain seemed to tie the most random things together, it made her relax her nerves of her first day. Made her feel like she could find a place here in New Jersey and that she could have fun here.

  
Claire’s class passed quickly. She kept looking at the door and clock hoping to see Brad there waiting for her. When the bell rang she gathered her things to leave, a student approached and introduced themselves.

  
“Hi, sorry to interrupt I just wanted to say welcome to Wallkill and if you have any questions about the class just let me know. I can help get you up to date, oh I forgot to introduce myself sorry , I’m Christina.”

  
“Hello, I am Claire. And Thanks that is really nice of you to offer to help.”

  
“No problem, I know what it is like to be the new kid. I have to get to class so see you around Claire”

  
Claire made her way to the door to find Brad waiting for her. This time the tour was far shorter but she could hardly get a word in because Brad was really popular. Just going down the halls it seemed that everyone they passed knew him and had something to tell him. This continues throughout the day until they get to her last class before lunch. She pulls out her schedule and tells him it is class 143 and he stops. “Claire are you telling me you are in wood shop with Mr. Rapoport! Oh my gawd that's wild we have class together. I would have taken you for a language girl rather than getting your hand dirty in a wood shop.”

  
“I was in Home Economics but they do not seem to have that here and they placed me in woodshop. I didn’t have much say in my schedule; they just put me in the classes that had spaces.”

  
“Well now you have me for the rest of the semester. There is an empty seat next to me so it is perfect”

  
They arrive to the class and Claire introduces herself to Mr. Rapoport and he points her to an empty seat next to Brad. Mr. Rapoport began discussing the final project for the class as there was a month till the end of term. Claire was not ready to make a project worth 60% of her grade, she didn’t even know if her dad had a drill. What would she even make? She would have to think fast to make it perfect. Brad could see Claire thinking and tried to get her attention by going into her eyesight but she was too in her mind to notice. That is when Brad states “Earth to Claire, are you there bud?”

  
Claire snapped back to reality, “I must have zoned out, what else did Mr. Rapoport say about the project?”

  
“He said we can work in partners if we wanted, and I was thinking since you just got here do you want to work together? Unless you want to make your own thing then it is totally cool.”

  
Claire thought for a second ‘I guess he could be helpful or is he just doing this because he has to be nice to me? Anyway I could use help in this project’

  
“Thanks Brad, what did you have in mind?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah I was thinking about a cute little squirrel table because how cute would that be! “

  
“I don’t know what that is?”

  
“Oh come on Claire! It is a table the perfect size for squirrels to eat on and sit and enjoy a lovely outdoor picnic.”

  
Claire couldn’t help but giggle at the idea of squirrels sitting at a table, she thought that should get a good grade especially if she is able to decorate it. The class continued on while Claire thought about how working with a stranger could affect her grade but she also knew if she did it herself she would have to figure out what to do on her own and risk a lower grade. It would be smart to work with Brad, right?

  
Once lunch came around Claire did not have a reason to deny Brad’s invitation to sit with him and his friends during lunch. She had nowhere else to go so she accepted. Brad led the way to the cafeteria where he approached a large group of people and announced “Hey guys! This new pal of mine is Claire. Now to introduce these losers, we have Alex, Christina, Molly, our favorite mom Carla, Ameil, Hunzi, Chris and Andy. You don’t need to remember their names, they are lucky I can even remember them. Now come on sit next to me I will prepare the sumac”

  
Claire waved a hello to everyone at the table and was excited to know Christina from her English class was part of the group. Once she sat down questions began being thrust at her and her previous life.  
Molly was the first to ask Claire where she came from, and once they got the normal questions for new students and then the questions began to get more personal. The energetic blonde that was Molly began to ask if Claire had a boyfriend when Brad quickly looked up from his lunch to say “okay guys she has been here for ten minutes let her at least figure out if she wants to be your friend or not.”

  
Alex and Molly exchanged a knowing look before asking her about television shows and if she had any siblings. Claire was beginning to feel a little interrogated “I am gonna go to the restroom, where is it again?”

  
Christina and Rhoda both shoot up and one of them says “We can show you”

  
They walk to the restroom and with privacy Rhoda begins to apologize for the Friend group, “We are so sorry for Molly and the amount of questions. We’ve known each other since elementary school and there aren’t many new people at the school so we just try to get to the same level of knowing someone but it can be invasive. We are protective of each other but you seem pretty cool Claire! And Christina says you are really smart. Is it true you read the reading list on the drive from st. Louis here? That is like three books”

  
“That’s understandable, I’m protective of my friends in St. Louis too. And the drive was like 15 hours split over like 4 days there was nothing else to do…. plus I read two of them during the summer for my old reading list. It is very nice of you guys to let me sit with you.”

  
Christina leads them to the bathroom and tells Claire “You are welcome to sit with us, do not let the others scare you, they would not hurt anyone. You should come with us to the diner after school, we go all the time and just hang out and stuff. They also have the best milk shakes. They are slammin if I do say so myself. Plus we could create a study group because SATs are coming up and I feel we could all use help”

  
The rest of the day Claire breezed through her classes and looked forward to going to the diner with everyone. She could use a milkshake. It was a long day, she is not going to turn down food. Claire went out to the front of the school where she could hear Brad before she even saw him, and Claire squeezed in between Christina and Rhoda as they listened to how they were gonna split getting to the diner. “Alright so Carla, Chris and I have cars today so who wants to go with who?”

  
“I can go with Carla and I will drag Christina and Rhoda because I need some quality time with them,” said Molly.

  
“In Chris’s car we should have Andy, me, Ameil and Hunzi so what who does that leave? Oh! Claire, you will be with Brad, he has a truck so there isn’t much space for more than one person”

  
Brad shot Hunzi a look, it was too fast for Claire to fully understand what it was meant to imply. They all went to their separate cars and Claire followed Brad. “So Claire tell me about your first day of pure chaos?”

  
“Haha, it wasn’t too bad. I think it went well for the first day, and it was really nice for Christina and Rhoda to invite me to come along with you guys. By the way- do you guys like cake because I stress bake and I made some last night I could bring in tomorrow for lunch?”

  
“Oh my god! The guys are going to love you if you do! Any food you bring in will really be devoured here, but there is no reason to buy our friendship. It’s super kind of you really but you really don’t have to for this .”

  
“My family eats them but since I make so much they will be happy I found others to devour my creations” They smiled at each other and enjoyed the rest of the short ride.  
They were the last to get to the diner leaving just enough space in the booth for them to squeeze in. Claire felt relaxed with all of them even in such close proximity, it felt as if she had known them for years and she was excited to see what the rest of the semester would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Claire was really beginning to feel like part of their group. When Claire brought in the cake they were so excited and Claire learned something about Brad that day. He doesn’t like cake so when he took a piece the table was in shock. “Brad what are you doing? You hate cake”

“Can’t I just try this cake, maybe it was different”

“What do you mean maybe this is the best cake, I am unbiased of course” said Claire. This comment had most of the group chuckling at her confidence. Not that she was wrong, based on how the others truly devoured the sweet. 

“I am not a huge fan of cake, but I didn’t want to be rude”

“Brad, you could've just not had cake, but I don’t know if I can trust you now”

“Oh come on bud it isn’t that bigga deal. I am just a bigger fan of savory foods than sweet”

“Good to know I guess, But at least everyone else can enjoy the cake. I’ll make it for them not you”

Once the lunch bell rang everyone packed up their lunches and headed off in groups to their next class. “Hey Claire let me walk with you, we have to chat about the project for wood shop” she hears a quiet “yeah woodshop, is that what the kids call it now” coming from Alex to Molly. Claire’s should tightened in surprise to the insinuation. 

“The project is due in the what two weeks so we have to start working on it. Did you want to come over after school and we can plan it out?”

She relaxed her shoulders slightly as Brad's question. “eh yeah sure, we can do that. I will meet you in the front after school then”

“Cool see you later Saffitz”

The last two classes of the seemed to go on forever. Claire was excited to hang out with Brad after school. She had gotten to know him better during the last week and she just felt so comfortable around but he must make everyone feel like that, right? He possibly could not possibly see her in anyway other than the new girl he was just being nice too now he is just stuck with. Why is she even thinking about this so much, he is just a friend nothing more. But once she came to back to realization that the bell was signifying the end of the day she got nervous. She made her way to the front of the school when she found Molly. “Hey Molly, How was your class?”

“It was so boring but at least I have Alex in there to keep me entertained. Are you coming to the diner today?”

“Not today, Brad wants to go over our project for woodshop. I think we are going to his house”

“Ohhhh how exciting , be safe you wild animals”

Claire releases a nervous giggle rolling her eyes a bit to feign confidence “what do you mean Molly? We are just going over the project.” She stated this matter of factually, but her heart protested her confidence.   
“Claire, Brad thinks you are cute. He may not have said it but he doesn’t have too. You two look cute together why not give it a try” 

Claire couldn’t bring herself to answer as they reached the front of the school, with a chuckling Molly and a shell-shocked Claire. Just a few sentences sent her brain scattering. Brad couldn’t like her. No, how could he not like Claire? She knew she was intelligent, funny and definitely not ugly by anyone’s standards but why would he like her when there are girls pining for his attention. Claire had no idea about his past dating life, he could have gone through girls quickly. She needed to focus on school anyway and she doesn’t know him that well this is just lust, right? Right?

“Claire ready to go?” asked Brad

“Yeah”

They said their goodbyes and Claire could feel the group's eyes on them as they walked towards Brad’s car. “Just ignore them; they love getting involved in places they shouldn’t. Also we are going to have to stop at the store to pick up some things for dinner. It is my night to cook something so if you want to stay for dinner, it will be a treat I can tell you” he smiled. 

“They are just being friends and sure I can stay for dinner... What are you making maybe I can help”

“On tonight's menu there will be pork chops and flat bread with some pickled onions i have been fermenting for like a week nothing too crazy”

“Uh huh, that sounds really good. You really like cooking don’t you?”

“Yeah cooking is really nice, I am good at it compared to school and stuff. I am not one for the books, but I am good with working with my hands.” Claire’s mind wandered to places they shouldn’t before snapping back to her reality. 

“Cooking is so therapeutic, I love it. And I can help you with classes if you need help. It can be a nice arrangement. You are saving me from turning in a bad project, we can help each other. “  
“That is really nice Claire but you do not have too”

“Brad it is not an issue, let me help you”

“Thanks, Saffitz that is really nice of you. Pick some music let know who you really are”

Claire went through Brad’s CDs until she found Bruce Springsteen. “Oh my gawd yes you have Bruce! We are going to be great friends Brad” her smiled unknowingly pierced the poor boys heart, as it has since they day she joined this damn school. 

As they went to the store and Brad’s house they rocked out singing out loud, not thinking of anything but the moment. They turned into a driveway into a cute farm house, and Claire suddenly became nervous. She was going to be meeting Brad's parents which should NOT make her nervous, she was just a friend after all. There was no need for her to be nervous. Claire really needed to stop with this crush. It was getting unreasonable, nothing was going to happen. 

“Hey is anyone home?.....I guess no one is home. Means we can have some quiet to get work done. We can set up at the dinner table if your okay with that. Did you want something to drink?”

“ Water is good, thanks.'' Once he disappeared in the kitchen Claire's nerves came back again. They were alone in his house, everything would be fine, nothing will happen but she kind of wants something to happen. ‘Claire pull yourself together you are being embarrassing’ she self scolded. 

“So how long do you think the project is going to take?” Claire asked.

“Um maybe a week if we work on it everyday” answered Brad as he brought a glass of water with some lemon and cucumber in it.

“Okay cool, could we start today in any way like draw a blueprint to it or decide how big we want it.” 

“Like squirrel size so like what 9 inches?”

“How do you know the size of a squirrel … but yeah that sounds good, I am going to follow your lead on this one. And did you want to do classwork after we do work on our project?”

“Yeah, sounds like you are going to be stuck with me Claire. Better get used to my cooking and my face.” Once again her mind wandered to double meanings that weren’t intended. 

“Shall I wait till I have your food to agree to spending this much time with you?”

"Guess I have to make sure this is my best meal then, do you want to help me with dinner so we can get it done faster?”

“What do you want me to do?” she says as she washes her hands. He put on the radio in the corner and soon they went into a kind of dance in the kitchen. They never collided and danced around each other till they were brought back into reality when they heard a door open. Brad’s mother was very excited to see that her son made dinner after a long day of work. 

“Brad introduce me to your pretty friend here”

“Mom this is my friend Claire, Claire this is my mom”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Leone” she said as she went towards her for a hand shake.

“Oh hun no need for formality, call me Olivia. I hope to be seeing more of you Claire, are you staying for dinner? I hope you are or this could count as child labour.”

“I am staying for dinner thank you, I deciding if I want to do a project with him based on this dish so no pressure to him” Claire surprisingly easily joked with Olivia, feeling immensely comfortable. 

“Since Claire helped I think it will be safe to say that she will be here after school with me to work on our project and she is going to help me with some classes”

“Oh Claire thank you, Brad over here never was one for books but he tries his best.”

“It really is no issue, if we are going to be spending so much time together I thought maybe I can help with something I am good at. It’s that or cake and he isn’t a big fan of that somehow”

Olivia smiled beautiful “Thanks again, but I will leave you kids to it. I will just grab myself a plate and head up stairs. Brad, your dad is going to be late so he will eat leftovers and your sister having dinner with her friends so you two should not be interrupted tonight. And make sure not to get her home too late or else her parents will never let her over again. It was lovely meeting you Claire, see you soon” and with the same energy that her son possessed she was gone.

“Your mom is so nice, and we need to get to work. It is already close to 5.” 

They went out into his father's workshop and picked out the wood and made a blueprint for the design. They used the scrap wood to make a miniature mock up and this could really go well. They headed back into the house where they sat at the table and took out their textbooks. 

“So what class do you want to work on tonight?”

“Um, I don’t know English. I have to do a book report on a book of my choice due soon”

“Which book were you thinking about?”

“I haven’t a clue, like I haven’t touched a book in a while. Do you recommend anything short?”

“I think you might like the Outsiders, it is a coming of age book and it is also a film. So that can help you understand it better. I have one at my house so I can give it to you, it may just be covered in my writing so as long as you can read around that you should be fine.”

“Oh that’s cool. But now since we have done work should we eat because I am starving.” He gets up to prepare two plates for them and returns back to his seat at the table.

“Here you miss. Bon Appetit”

Claire takes a bite of everything and the only thing she can say is “this is really good Brad, how did you learn to cook like this?”

“I just spent a lot of time in the kitchen with my mom and I ended up being good at it compared to other things. I am thinking of not going to college after high school and just going to culinary school.”   
“Just going off this meal you will do great in culinary school. Tell me more about yourself Brad?”

“Uhhhh, my favourite colour is red, I am 18 years old and…. This feels like a lot of pressure Claire, why don’t you start us off”

Claire giggles and says “I didn’t mean to put pressure on you. Okay my favourite colour is blue, I am 17 years old and I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

“I have never seen that show.”

“Brad what!” She laughed in shock, “It is like the best show.” Claire looks at the time and says “I should probably get home soon even if it is a Friday. But we will have a study session at my house next time and I will get you to watch Buffy and I can cook instead.”

“Claire, are you trying to seduce me because that sounds like music to my ears.”

“Uh huh, you wish Brad” Claire could suddenly feel a blush go up her body, all she could do was nervously giggle as she packed her things away. They were on their way to Claire’s and Brad instinctively stuck his CD album in her lap so she could pick the music for their journey. She found a mix tape labeled ‘memories with my love’, did Brad have a girlfriend? She realized she was taking too long to pick and decided on the Killers. Claire gave Brad directions to her house and once they arrived Claire quickly exited while telling him to wait. Claire went straight inside and upstairs to find the outsiders when she heard the front door open again. She thought ‘oh no did my dad just go to tell him off or worse to interrogate him on why he was bringing his daughter home without introducing himself. She found the book and quickly went down stairs to see that her father was in the living room meaning it was her mother that went outside. When she approached she could hear her mother saying “you seem like a really nice boy, but next time you drop her off the least you can do is come inside Brad”

“Oh I’m so sorry Mrs. Saffitz my mother would be so disappointed in me. Claire told me to wait here and I feel like when she says something you stick to it. Speak of the devil here she is”

“Hey mom, I just wanted to give this book to Brad before he left.”

“Yes and my mother will want me back, so it was lovely meeting you Mrs. Saffitz. Next time I come I promise to go inside so we can properly discuss this little devil over here”

“Goodbye Brad, It was lovely meeting you. Hope to see you soon.” as Brad was pulling out of their driveway her mother whispers to Claire and tells her “I think that boy is sweet on you” Claire groaned in embarrassment. 

“Mom you talked to him for like five minutes how could you even get that from a conversation?”

“A mother can just tell. He’s very handsome if you haven’t noticed”

“Maybe I have, but still he is just a friend we don’t know each other that well” 

Could what Molly told her be right? That Brad did like her, but even if he did he would have asked her out by now, she couldn’t deny they were flirting but that is harmless. Why is she thinking about this so much, she needs to focus on her school work, not some boy that she may or may not have been flirting with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formal planning, and Claire is trying to get brave enough to ask Brad to be her date.

The weekend passed in what felt like a blink of time, and before she knew it she was at lunch with her friends. Molly began talking about the upcoming winter formal that was coming up close, Claire hadn’t even given it any mind. “Are you ladies going to ask anyone? Because I have my eye on someone at this table.”

Claire responded “Could that someone be Alex, just have a feeling it could be”

“How did you know Claire? You are so smart I can’t get anything past you. But who are you going to ask?”

“I haven’t thought about it, I didn’t really think of going.”

Christina says “You have to come Claire, it is senior year and if you don’t have a date we can all go as friends. I didn’t plan on asking anyone but just dragging along Andy as my date, just so my mom can have some pictures.”

“I am honoured Christina to be your date, we have to colour coordinate, we will look amazing”

“I call dibs on Chris on my date” says Rhoda

“So who is going to take Brad?” says Molly.

The table fell silent as eyes went straight to Claire. 

“Ladies don’t all fight for me all at once I am not a piece of meat.” The table remained silent. 

Molly was the first to break the silence, “Brad, someone is going to ask you don’t worry” 

As the lunch bell rang, a student that Claire recognized from one of her classes came up to her. “Hi Claire, I know we haven’t really talked but I was wondering if you had a date to formal already?”

“Hello, yeah I already have a date sorry about that” and with that response he walked off. Brad began walking with Claire and asked “Why did you tell that kid you had a date?” 

“Because I don’t want to go with him, I have my eye on someone else” Brad then took that response and made an excuse about forgetting something to separate himself from Claire. Truth be told Claire did want to go with Brad and she would ask him today after school. What could she lose, him saying no. Her mother would be so happy if he said yes. 

They fell into a pattern of meeting each other in the front of the school without needing a reminder. Claire hasn’t needed to drive from school the whole time she has been here because Brad has taken her home since the first day, she was getting a bit spoiled by it. Today they were going to Claire's house to work and it was her turn to make dinner. They drove out of the parking lot but Brad was not going to Claire’s house; he was headed somewhere else. “This isn’t the way to my house, where are we going?”

“I am taking you to my favourite spot, it has just been a long day and I want to show you”

“What has you done?”

“Just the pressure of senior year and having to decide what to do you know”

“Oh yeah I get you, it is a lot. The uncertainty can really eat at you and it isn’t fair. It is the first step towards adulthood, but we should really spend this time and be teenagers while we still can.” Claire should really be taking her own advice, she needed to be teenager, she already sent in her application for Harvard it was out of her hands now. She should have fun, she won’t get these years back, the main focus has been Harvard but Claire should really take her own advice, she has been so focused on colleges and getting in to Harvard she probably missed out on being a teen. She was finally going to make the most of the rest of her senior year. What did she have to lose? She already sent in her applications for college; it was out of her hands now. What did she have to fear she was young like if anything did happen she would be gone by the summer. 

“Brad, would you go to formal with me?”

“I thought you were waiting for someone else?”

“That someone else was you, I just had to get the guts to do it and at a table with table full of eyes staring at me wasn’t the best time I think. I’m stubborn can’t give them that satisfaction”

“ I would love to Claire. My mom is going to be so happy I’m going with a date and that the date is you. She has been nagging me to ask you even thought I told her it was girls asks guys”

“Hey I just needed time, I guess that means I have to get a dress now. But we should just make a list of things we want to do before college, like dumb things we have never done. Like go to a party like a real house party, I have never been to one” She was surprisingly calm, maybe it was her new found will to live out her senior year or perhaps the fact she just landed Brad as her date. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Let’s do it. And you may be in luck with the party because there is one this weekend at one of the football guys house. This is fun I need to think of what to put on there. Like do we put the stereotypical high school ones like go to prom, graduation and stuff like that?”

“I feel like those are in there even with out saying. I haven’t done much of the usual high school stuff, that makes me sound so boring I know but like is that a shock. But probably sneak out, go on a spontaneous adventure and I guess more will come to me, I can’t think on the spot”

“Those are some pretty good ones Claire, should we add skinny dipping, I can close my eyes when you go or we don’t have too but it is something I want to try. Like I can’t do that one myself don’t feel any pressure to do that with me”

“That’s a good one, we will think of logistics when we come to it.” 

“ This is gunna be epic Claire, I’m really happy you became my friend. We may not have known each other for a long time but it feels like we have”

“Same to you Brad, I feel relaxed with you, it's…. nice”

“Now Saffitz lets go build our squirrel table, we could put it out here once it gets graded so when we come out here we can sit with the squirrels “

“That sounds hilarious, I’m up for it. Let’s go build that A+ table, I will accept nothing else”

When they got to Claire’s house she began making dinner as Brad sat at the table writing their high school bucket list so make sure they didn’t forget the ones they talked about. Claire let herself get absorbed into cooking a pizza in a cast-iron. It was easy to make and this way she could get more work done. She put the pizza in the oven and pulled out a salad when she noticed Brad had disappeared. She found him in the living room with her mother chatting about formal. 

“I am so glad Claire finally asked you, not like she told me she was going to but I was pushing for it. Don’t let Claire know she would be so upset”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Saffitz my mom was nagging me about asking Claire too. But I will pick her up and get her back before curfew don’t you worry. I probably better return before Claire notices I’m gone, you would think she would notice someone my size disappear “

“When she is in the zone she doesn’t notice anything. She probably hasn’t even noticed yet you should be alright”

Claire went back to check on the pizza and made sure they didn’t see her listening. Brads sides in as peaceful and a giraffe on skates but doesn’t look at him until her begins to speak. 

“Claire how is the food coming along, do you need any help?”

“Did you want to make the salad as I make the second pizza? What were you talking about with my mom?”

“Ha so you did notice I left, and yeah I can make the salad. We were just chatting you know, told her about formal nothing crazy”

“Don’t let it get to your head that my mom likes you. But what can we do today to help you in school?”

“Uhhh, I was hoping you forgot. But I guess today can be math. Pre-calculus is like another language and I can’t even speak English”

“I’ll help you, just let’s eat first I’m starving.”

Claire served their food and they sat at the table with their math books. Spending time in explaining formulas and the simple mistakes that Brad made sometimes on the problems. He wasn’t dumb it was just putting in more effort, even if he didn’t get the answer right he needed to show the teacher he was doing the correct steps. They lost track of time until Claire’s mother came in to suggest that Brad should go home or his mother would be worried, it was almost 10pm on a school night. It didn’t even feel that long for Claire, she wasn’t sick of spending all that time with him. They said their good byes and she watched as he drove off, the first of many late nights together.


	4. Angel in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies go dress shopping and a kind of date happens.

On the next day of school, Rhoda and Christina found Claire. 

“Hey Claire, have you decided if you are going to formal yet?” Asked Christina 

“Uh yeah I am going to go, I asked Brad yesterday”

Christina squealed “Molly and Alex are going to be so excited, they were making a plan on how to get you guys to go together. You ruined their fun to try and trick you guys” said Rhoda. 

“They really are dedicated to getting both of you together, but we can see why right Rhoda”

“We are just friends really, I don’t think he likes me like that”

“Claire you have to be blind to think he doesn’t like you, after that kid asked you to formal he was a bit upset you wanted to ask someone else “

“Brad hasn’t had a girlfriend since middle school, and does that even count. Girls have talked to him but he is not as into them as he is you. You spend almost everyday together you have to see it”

“We just have a project together that we spend so much time together. He doesn’t look at me any different than how he looks at your guys.”

“Whatever you say Claire. Anyways did you want to go dress shopping with us today? We have to find the perfect dresses and also get some pretzels because you can not go to the mall and not get a pretzel. It’s a crime.”

“Um yeah, I should be able to take one day away from the project. “

“Perfect now all the girls are going. See you at lunch Claire we need to get to class”

Did they really think that Brad was into her? They were going to formal together but they never specified if it meant anything more than friends being friends. Maybe they were just thinking too much into it, they were blinded by Molly and Alex thinking of a plan to get them together, like how they would think they could trick them into dating each other. She had dated a guy previously and she knew that she was a catch but she would be lying if she hadn't thought about Brad romantically. Maybe formal would be a way to show him that he should be interested if he wasn’t already. 

On her way to lunch Claire was behind Brad and some of his friends. She could kind of hear what they were talking about. The boys she didn’t know were asking him “so have you and the new girl hooked up yet, like dude get on that because if you don’t I will dude”

“Oh come on guys, respect her the same way you guys respect me. I haven’t hooked up with her because she deserves more than that, this is why you guys are single”

He went into the cafeteria leaving them in the hall, and Claire caught up with him. Brad got nervous because he didn’t know if she heard the conversation or not but once Claire smiled he seemed to forget about the conversation. 

“Hey so I won’t be able to come over today, me and the ladies are going dress shopping, but we will do double work tomorrow, or this weekend if you are free?”

“Oh it's alright Claire, we can do this weekend. I can go get you Saturday morning at like 10 if you are cool with that.”

“Yeah sounds perfect, I will be outside waiting just in case someone in my family is still asleep.”

“Oh hey Brad, do you have a suit for the formal because since the girls were going to the mall for dresses we thought we would join and go try and find some suits.” asked Hunzi.

“Wow it's like you guys knew that Claire was ditching me for dress shopping, but sure yeah let's all go and bring terror to the mall workers looking like a mob. Ha, Claire it look like you are really stuck with me, but I guess it will help us all coordinate with our dates''

As school finished, they all met in the front of the school and as they dispersed without even saying who they were driving with, everyone seemed to have followed into a pattern of Brad going with Claire. When they arrived at the mall the ladies and boys went their separate ways with promises to meet up for pretzels. 

“So what colours are we thinking about for a dress? I think I may go with Red” said Carla.

“I was thinking blue”, said Christina. 

“I was thinking white but I'm nervous it will look like a wedding dress so maybe pink” said Molly.

“I was thinking of a dark green for me, since it will go with my red hair or would it look like a Christmas tree” said Rhoda.

“You would look really good in green, definitely not a Christmas tree. And I was thinking or going for like a dark green as well, but I am open to anything. 

They arrived at their first store to look around, and try on some dresses, but none of them were good enough they thought. Once they went to the second shop, where Carla and Christina got lucky to find a dress they really liked. In the third Molly and Rhoda found their perfect match, Claire came into shopping with an open mind but why was it so hard for her to find one. In the last store Claire was lucky to have all the girls focused on finding her a dress. The boys were beginning to pile in since they had already found a suit. Claire kept coming out to a bigger group everytime, Claire did not like being the center of attention; she would pick any dress at this point if it meant she could go back to hiding within the group. She had one more dress to try on and it fit her perfectly. It was a dark blue simple silhouette but it was just enough for her. She thought it really flattered her. When she went out to show the group she immediately saw Brad's face, making her more confident that she did look good. 

“You look amazing Claire!” “That is the perfect dress for you” “Brad you are one lucky sir”

“I am very lucky to be your date, every guy will be so jealous they won’t be going with you. I will have to step up my game so it doesn’t look like you are going with someone beneath you”

“Thanks guys, you are all making me feel so special. But can we please get food now or something because I am so hungry. None of you will like me when I am hangry.”

They all went straight to the food court and pushed five tables together before they went off in groups to order the food they wanted. “Claire, what do you want because I think we are all scared of hangry Claire, we do not want to see it. We have to get food in you as fast as possible”

“I will take anything but if you can get me a slice of pizza, and a dessert if they have any. Let me give you some cash.”

“How dare you Claire, put that away I don’t want your money” before she can protest Brad was off. Molly and Alex were sat with Claire and she could see they were so happy with the interaction that took place. 

“Looks like you really have Leone wrapped around your finger.”

“What do you mean? He is saving everyone from seeing how mean I can get when I do not eat. He is doing you guys a favour.” Claire tried to laugh off the suggestion. 

“You guys are just so cute. You have to have noticed how nervous he got when he saw you in your dress, but whatever I will leave you both to it” Claire’s laughter dissolved into awkward silence. 

“I think I know you both well enough now that neither of you guys will drop it until you see us together, but remember spite is a powerful motivator.”

“That isn’t fair, you guys are so perfect together. But fine ‘we’ will drop it but there was never any mention of the others so good luck Claire.”

Before Claire could reply the others came back, and Claire finally got her food. She was ready to ignore everyone and just enjoy her slice and her dessert which was cookies. She was so much happier now. “Thank you Brad, I am no longer a danger to society. You deserve an award.”

“Oh guys, is anyone going to the party this weekend at Kevin’s house? His parents are out of town and it is meant to be like a rager supposedly” says Carla.

“His parties are good, like I am down if others are, which means we are all going to go. Right guys, he has a pool which is heated think of all the fun”

“It is freezing outside Christina like why would we go swimming, I don’t think we can get drunk enough to make that seem like it is a good idea.”

“Chris you need to live a little, we are going in that pool dammit”

“I guess we should all have towels in our car for when we go swimming, but truly why not like lets do it”

“Okay, guys who are coming with me? I need to go to work”

Chris, Molly and Rhoda get up to go with Carla. Molly makes the similar announcement saying something about having to soften up her parents if she was going to be allowed to go to the party, but Claire did not believe it. With everyone leaving it left Brad and Claire as the last ones at the collection of tables. “We always get left don’t we?”

“I wonder why Claire”

She didn’t want to push what he meant, but she didn’t. “What do we do now Brad?”

“Do you want to go watch a movie? Or like whatever”

“Yeah, why not.” She added a smile. 

They go to the movie theatre and get snacks ready to watch the new Shaun of the Dead, Brad picked the film but she really didn’t care. It looked fun. They had gotten there just in time and she could sense Brad was nervous for some reason. Why was he acting so nervous, they were just watching a film. They got to their seats just as the trailers were finishing. The film began and Claire could see Brad keep shifting, she was just going to ignore it but it was hard. She didn’t know what he was doing until she saw his arm go up in a ‘stretch’ and fall behind her on her chair. Was he trying to make a move on her or was it just because he was so tall, no she would be naive thinking this was just him stretching. It was now Claire’s turn to go with the move or not, so she leaned into him hoping that he would take that as a sign to lower his hand on her shoulders. But he didn’t, was she really going to spell it out for him. Okay next time there is a jump scare she will play into the scared helpless woman and go for him to be protected, oh she hated it but he either needed to finish the move because she has not been able to focus on this film. The time came but she didn't even have to pretend she actually got surprised by one of the scenes and hid her face in Brad’s chest, she had to hide her smile once she finally felt his arm grab her shoulders. Brad's arm stayed there the entire film and she was perfectly okay with that, once the film ended he removed his arm and she felt sad it was gone. “So did you like the film?”

“Yeah, it was really fun, I was not ready for some of those scenes though”

“Anytime you want to watch another one just let me know, plus we still have to watch Buffy like you promised.”

“It is still rather early we can go to mine for a couple episodes.”

So they went to Claire's, and she showed her mother her dress with the promise of showing her properly after Brad left. They settled on the couch while Claire's mother left them to it with a loud enough “Behave Claire, I will just be upstairs”.

“Mom, we aren’t going to do anything!”

“Don’t lie for me Claire” Once her mother heard Brad’s response she went upstairs unsure if he was joking but she left them without any more teases. 

“She is not going to drop that for like a week or like my entire life. Now what we came here to do, watch Buffy.”

“I am excited, but this is my first time Claire. Be gentle with me.” 

“You make it sound so filthy, but anyways it’s good you will love it.” She plops herself next to Brad and with only a little hesitation he places his arm around her and she falls into his chest. If her parents found them like this her mother would be so happy, but she pushed that to the back of her head and just enjoyed the feeling. She found herself so relaxed she fell asleep and as did Brad. They were woken up to the phone ringing at about midnight, and both of them jumped up because they had lost track of time. Claire’s mom answered the phone and walked into the living room answering yes he was here giving them a suspicious look, Claire only found out later that her hair was out of place and there was a red mark on her face from where her face made contact with Brad's shirt. “Brad, your mother would like you home”

“Yes, please tell her I am leaving right away. Bye, Claire. Thanks for having me Mrs. Saffitz” and he is out like a gust of wind. 

“So do you want to tell me what happened?”

“We fell asleep mom, we didn’t mean to.”

“I trust you honey, now show me your dress. I have been waiting all night to see it”

Claire showed her mother her dress and she was so excited to see how happy it made her daughter. “Now get to sleep, you have school in the morning” 


	5. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad and Claire go on a date finally and they have a good time. Claire see's what dating Brad has to offer and she wonders how she got so lucky.

The next day at school, Brad goes up to Claire before class and she automatically tries to apologise for last night. “I am so sorry Brad, did you get in a bunch of trouble?”

“Oh Claire nothing to worry about, my mom was just upset I didn’t tell her I was going to be late or where I was, but once I told her we fell asleep she was just relieved I wasn’t in a field or something. Plus she likes you, like it was totally cool”

“Next time we will have to set an alarm or something now we have to watch the episodes again.”

“You can fall asleep on me anytime Claire, I didn’t even think I was that tired but I guess I was.” 

“I am that boring I make you fall asleep, I love to know that” she found teasing him is enjoyable and could quickly become a new hobby.

“Oh come on Claire, you are so not boring like at all. Oh and for Saturday come dressed for the party or bring clothes to change in since we might get dirty. Can’t have your party clothes get covered in dust. I will be your designated driver so you can drink and do whatever you want babe”

“Babe? That’s bold.” A smile curled up on Claire's lips. 

“Oh sorry if you don’t like it them I won’t use it. But you know just so you know you are special”

“Just different, not that I don’t like it.”

“I will take you on a proper date, if you will let me. If you want to like try this you know. Will you go on a date with me? Dinner, maybe?”

“That would be really nice Brad. What about Friday?”

“Sounds perfect, leave it all to me. I will drop you off after school so you can get ready and I will pick you up at 5 does that work?”

“Yeah that works. I can’t wait”

They spent the rest of the Class with smiles that were too large for their face and all Claire could focus on was Brad asked her on a date, what was she going to wear?

When Friday rolled around the day seemed to go on forever, fridays already were long enough but today she just wanted to run out of there. But she had to focus on classes, maybe they would move faster if she did. She soon found out they did not. Once it was time for wood shop Claire moved a bit quicker so she had time to talk to Brad before class began and then she heard him before he even turned the corner. Once he saw her his smile got bigger, and he said “Hey there Claire, you ready for tonight or you got cold feet?” 

“I am ready, what are we doing tonight anyway?”

“That’s a surprise, I can’t give you all of my secrets.”

“Uh huh, I see how it is”

Class went by with stolen looks and note passing, then the bell rang for lunch and they both packed their items slowly. “Brad can you at least give me a hint about tonight, I have to know how to dress”

“Dress warm, that is the last thing I am going to say.” 

“It is the only thing you have said! This is so unfair, I am a virgo this is like torture.”

“You will find out tonight”

They go to lunch together and take part in the normal chatter they usually do, Claire hasn’t told them about her date with Brad and Brad hasn’t seemed to have told them either. It was like their little secret. It was a nice thought that Claire wouldn’t have to suffer through the teasing. At least not yet. They went through lunch just as normal, and finally the bell rang for the end of the day. Her and Brad were the first to make it to the front and he slung his arm around her as they walked to his car, they heard a loud “Wait, did we miss something.” Claire was now getting ready for her first date with Brad. She decided to wear a fit flare top, with a blue cardigan with jeans. She added some make-up and a lip tint and added some curl to her straighted hair. She was so excited she got ready thirty minutes early and went downstairs to wait. Her mother noticed her attire and began asking questions. “Claire you look nice, where are you going?”

“ I am going with Brad, we are hanging out tonight”

“Just hanging out? Nothing special? Like maybe a date?”

“Maybe, it is? I won’t be back late and Brad will be on his best behavior”

“He better, if he does anything to my little girl he will have to answer to me and your sister”

“Mom, seriously do not tell Jane she will interrogate me about him then interrogate him. This is a first date not marriage.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Brad was there with a rose and dressed to impress. He had a dress shirt, dark jeans and converse, his hair was combed. “Oh thank you Brad, I will just go put it in my room, come inside my mother would like to talk to you.”

“Oh no pressure. Hello Mrs. Saffitz, how are you this evening?”

Claire ran up stairs and filled a cup with water to put the rose. When she arrived downstairs Brad was sat across from her and she heard the end of her mother's lecture “protect my daughter, she means a lot to me and if she gets hurt I will be at your door son.”

“Hey Brad you ready to go?”

“Yes, I am. Unless Mrs. Saffitz you have more to add. But I wouldn’t harm her in any way, I promise you that.”

“So Brad where are we going, you should be able to tell me by now?”

“Claire you will not know until we get there. Also you look lovely Claire. “

“Thanks Brad, you look very handsome yourself”

Within Moments they arrive at a clearing, Claire can see lights have been strung up and a table has been set up. It was beautiful. “Oh Brad this is so beautiful, you did this all yourself?”

“I am glad you like it Claire. Let me get everything set up and I will come back to get you. So stay here and I will be back. She waited for maybe five minutes before he returned to get her. “This way my lady. Tonight's menu is a ceasar salad followed by Manicotti and for dessert since I know it is important to you we will have a pecan-rye pumpkin pie. Let me get your seat for you and if you get cold I brought blankets, but the fire should help keep us warm.”

“This is so amazing, I am speechless. How did you do all of this?”

“I will not reveal my secrets, but let's just say I was almost late to get you because some lights wouldn’t stay in place.” This is more than Claire ever expected this, but it swept her off her feet. Brad was playing music in the background, just the details and everything was amazing. The food was amazing, how did he have time to make all of this, and the pie was the best dessert she had had in a long time. Everything was perfect, they both were beaming. “So tell me Claire, how does this go for a first date?”

“I think you will have to work very hard to top this one, but I mean you can always try if you want. I guess I'll allow it” she joked.

“Oh okay so you want another date okay Claire give me some time to think and I will knock your socks off babe”

“I am looking forward to it  _ babe _ . I don’t know if I’m a babe person but I will think of something to call you.” 

“Wow, I am not a babe, should I be offended?” his laugh somehow melting into the already perfect atmosphere “well, find a name you can call me anything and I will love it. Also I have one more plan for tonight, and that is to dance with you”

They danced together and they held each other tight. It was nice they were in their own little world. When Claire looked up at him he took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss and she went weak. Her whole body went warm and there were butterflies in her stomach. Everything was perfect and she did not want it to end. “Wow Claire you really know how to make a guy go weak in the knees, also I have to get you home or your mother will kill me. We don’t want that if you want a second date there babe.”

“Oh can’t we just stay here, it is so perfect. But, mother will kill you. Should we clean this up? It must have been so much work to get ready”

“Oh don’t you worry about it, I will take care of it. I just want you to enjoy this. So you can help me by wrapping yourself in a blanket and sitting in the back of my truck while I get everything.” she watched him clear everything up in record time, and they headed back to Claire’s house holding hands. Brad walked her to the front door and gave her one last kiss as she disappeared into the house. Claire went to bed with a massive smile on her face and could not wait for him again tomorrow. 


End file.
